


I'm Here

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, And laughing at that clumsy sex, Bottom Thanatos, Canon Dialogue, Clumsy Sex, First Time Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, More like the scene we were robbed of because this game is rated T, Top Zagreus, Virgin Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: He said they could take it slow, but that's not what Than wants.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 324





	I'm Here

Than is standing by his bed, but the conversation is lost on him. His lips are moving but Zagreus can’t hear it over the blood rushing in his ears or the feel of his heart pumping the blood through his veins with vigor.

Luckily, he catches on to the last bit.

“I’m here, already. Right..?”

This is about him. Them. What he’d said last time and Than… now Than is standing beside his bed, looking far too flustered for this to be a rejection.

“Than..! Hahaha, oh, you’re right!”

It’s ringing in his ears.  _ I’m here I’m here I’m here. _ A melody, soft and sweet. A promise.

The distance between them is minuscule, yet somehow too much to cross all at once. He steps in closer, haltingly. He half expects Than to disappear in a puff of smoke, just like always, but he stands firm and rooted to the spot as Zagreus brings his hand up to caress his cheek.

They’ve been flirting, sure, but flirting was very different. So very, very different to feeling his warm skin beneath the tips of his fingers.

“This doesn’t have to go any faster than you want.”

Than fixes him with a look, indecipherable to all but the most discerning eye, an eye that Zagreus, thankfully, possesses. To him it seems annoyed, but he only has a moment to process this before Than’s hands grab him by the shoulders and shove him backwards onto the bed. Like a reproduction of one of their old childhood competitions, when the two of them would wrestle to see who was stronger.

He recognizes the gesture immediately, and when Thanatos climbs onto the bed and straddles his lap, trying to catch his wrists in his hands to pin him down, Zagreus grabs him by the waist and flips him onto his back instead.

They wrestle for dominance for a moment, flipping and turning and grabbing and suddenly Zagreus can breathe again, because it’s natural. No thinking, just him and Than as they always have been, as they always will be.

He finally manages to get Than onto his back, arms pinned to either side of his head, and before he can second guess himself he takes the plunge and captures Than’s lips with his own. They meet in the middle, Than stretching his neck and kissing him back earnestly if a bit clumsily, because it’s natural. It’s right.

When he pulls away for air he’s chuckling.

“What, just one kiss? That’s all I get?” Than has the smallest of smiles on his face as he teases him.

“Hey you lost, aren’t I the one that gets the prize?”

“Well then? Come and take it.”

Zagreus’s eyes widen. With that statement he becomes painfully aware that they are together, alone, in his bedroom… on his  _ bed.  _ He scans his face for any hint of facetiousness, but Than is dead serious. Of course he is, he always is. Than never does anything by half measures, he should know that by now.

His hood had fallen back in the struggle, leaving his white hair exposed and sticking up around his head, to contrast the black and red sheets. It’s the most debauched he’s seen Than in forever, and he wants to push it. He wants to see more.

He knows better than to ask twice. Zagreus starts by pulling his own tunic up over his head, scrambling a bit in his haste and getting tangled up in it so badly Than has to sit up and rescue him from stabbing himself in the eye with his laurels, barely suppressing a smile and a laugh as he does.

“Always so impatient.”

“Well I have a very beautiful man who I am very much in love with in my bed, I’m sure I can be forgiven.”

Than’s face slips back under that serious mask of his in an instant. Perhaps he went too far, too fast.

“That tongue of yours will get you into trouble if you go saying things you don’t mean.”

“Who says I don’t mean it?” he replies, just as serious.

And just like that the mask falls again. Than’s cheeks grow hot, ichor rising behind his cheeks to give his skin a pale yellow glow, even as he tries to keep his expression neutral. It was… cute? Would cute be an appropriate term, or would Than have his head for even thinking it?

Than reaches behind his neck, without saying a word, and unclasps his golden collar. The heavy metal ornaments  _ thunk  _ to the floor, and is quickly followed by his black tunic.

“Then perhaps I shouldn’t keep you waiting, hm?”

Now it’s his turn to blush. How can he say something like that so deadpan?

His pants are far too tight. He grins and fumbles with them, barely getting the waistline down past his cock before Than settles on his lap and presses his lips against his hard. Fingers cup the edges of his jaw desperately as he grinds himself down.

_ Heh. Who’s impatient now? _

He gets the sense that Thanatos has never done this before. In fact, he would go so far as to say it’s rather obvious. It would be obvious even if he didn’t know that his best friend was always too occupied with his work to find a romantic partner… or even just a sexual one. The way he twisted his body was innocent and clumsy, really just running on the base instinct that friction feels good, and his cock rubbing up against Zagreus’s bare stomach was something he should be doing more of.

Zagreus fumbles around at the bookshelf at the head of his bed, hoping and—yes! Thankfully Meg hadn’t bothered with the little half full bottle of olive oil when she’d taken her things.

He dribbles some over his fingers and brushes his hand over Than’s ass. The muscles under his fingers stiffen and jerk away from his touch, fingertips bruising his shoulders as everything in his body tenses. He was caught between wanting to tease and wanting to apologize for startling him.

“I’m sorry, but if we want to continue-”

“I know what you’re doing,” Than mumbles, breaking eye contact to look at the ground. Vulnerability is not something Than is familiar with, he knows, he should have been more careful. “Just warn me next time.”

Cute, he decides, is very apt. “Of course.”

His hand slips back down over the curve of his ass and he pushes a finger inside. Than squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s… different.”

He slips a second finger inside and Than hisses.

“Bad different?”

He shakes his head. “Good different.”

He pushes his hips down on his fingers as if to emphasize his point. He is quiet, but Zagreus can feel his pleased shudder rock him to his core as he works his body open.

_ Fuck.  _ Aphrodite might smite him for even thinking it, but this… this is true beauty. Or perhaps that’s just what every fool in love thinks of their partner. Either way, Zagreus is going to savor every moment of it.

He removes his fingers and Than doesn’t wait for him to take the lead again. He places one hand on his chest, knocking him down to his elbows so he can position himself more comfortably, and sinks down onto his cock.

Zagreus hisses, surprised but not unhappy with this little turn of events. He scrambles to bring himself upright, grabbing Than’s shoulders for leverage, but only succeeds in bringing him down on top of his chest instead.

They both chuckle, and Than pulls back just a bit to look him in the eye.

“We aren’t very good at this, are we?” Zagreus asks. His hands come to rest on Than’s sides, rubbing circles on the jut of his hip.

“Speak for yourself. I think I’m doing pretty well for a beginner.”

“It’s a start,” he grins, flipping their positions so Than is on his back again. “But perhaps you ought to let me take over now?”

He thrusts his hips once, and sees the exact moment a comment on Than’s lips dies in his throat. Maybe not the first time it’s happened, but it’s certainly the first time Zagreus has been the cause. When he recovers he merely nods for Zagreus to continue.

Zagreus collapses on top of him, forearms on either side of his head, and captures his lips once again as he rocks his hips forward. For real this time, like he means it, because he does.

Than arches his back for him, driving him deeper with a gentle push of his heel against the small of his back. Zagreus loses himself in it, in the way Than’s bright, beautiful golden eyes flit open, his cheeks flush... and in the way he quickly closes them again and looks away. Perhaps he, too, cannot believe this is happening for them. Just the slightest moan falls from his lips as he takes him, and before Zagreus can revel in this minor triumph Than’s hands cup his cheeks and pull him down into another kiss.

He pushes deep inside of him one last time, legs shaking as he comes inside of him, then collapses onto Than’s chest.

Zagreus slips his arms under Than’s waist, nuzzling his cheek against his bare chest, but Than shoves him off almost immediately. He can’t help but laugh. Than never was quite that affectionate.

He shifts to his side instead, until their foreheads are nearly touching. Closer, but not smothering. His fingers trace the back of Than’s neck, tangling themselves in the short hairs at his nape.

Than keeps his hands to himself, though, and he is silent. Golden eyes trained on his, observing him in that silent way Than tends to do. Not hostile, definitely not hostile, but it’s also not the kind of post-sex reaction that Zagreus is accustomed to.

“Hey Than… speak up already, I don’t like it when you're quiet for too long, what’s on your mind?”

Than sits up, hand brushing over his hair to hopefully get it looking like something someone might call presentable.

Zagreus’s heart constricts in his chest… Had he done something wrong? Had he misread the room? Had Than really wanted to go slower? Had he just messed everything up?

“A lot of things. And you will have to grow to like it, Zag. Or, what I mean is…”

He sighs, frustrated, half way through pulling his clothes back on. He manages the pants, though he does cringe and swear under his breath… Zagreus hadn’t pulled out, it must have been uncomfortable… was that what he was upset about..?

Zagreus was already on his knees, ready to chase Than through Tartarus buck naked if need be, when the edge of his bed sinks under the weight of Than’s knee, and Than presses his lips to his again. Less urgently this time.

“... don’t take my silence the wrong way, all right? I’d better get going, though, I’m way behind on work but… see you again. If that’s all right.”

He relaxes and deflates all at once. Than isn’t upset with him, but their time had been so short… not time for cuddling and pillow talk when there’s work… but he supposed Than wouldn’t be Than without that dedication. It's part of what he’d fallen in love with in the first place.

“It is. It is.”

He catches Than’s hand as he reaches for his scythe and kisses his knuckles tenderly.

“Good luck out there. I’ll see you soon?”

Than nods, then he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> I would've made them both clumsy virgins but it's pretty clear that canonically Zagreus has done some bottoming for Meg, sooooooo semi-experienced Zag and virgin Than because he strikes me as too much of a workaholic to get regularly laid. Anyways, figured this would be a quick, fun little thing to do, so hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
